


like a rollercoaster (stop swaying my heart)

by bambinotame



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambinotame/pseuds/bambinotame
Summary: Sho has always prided himself in being able to hold his own with the elite of the elites. So when he finds himself at a loss with a certain Matsumoto Jun, both extraordinary and exceedingly ordinary, he’s intrigued





	like a rollercoaster (stop swaying my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoru_no_hikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_no_hikaru/gifts).



The Sakurai family had been in the legal industry for decades. Their firm housed the finest lawyers in the nation, and their success rate was second to none.

 

As the oldest son, Sho had recently taken over his father’s position in the company and ran things with an iron fist, and brought up the reputation of Sakurai Group to a whole new height. Soon, his only clients were those of the most illustrious background, further propelling him away from the ordinary people and into a bubble that involved solely legal terms and dynamics.

 

He was on his way to meet with such a client at the moment. Johnny Kitagawa had been loyal to Sakurai Group for years, and was a formidable man himself when it came to wealth and social status. He’d known Sho personally since he was a child, and made it clear that he had high expectations when Sho’s inheritance had been announced. Whatever he did, Sho could not afford for this case to sour.

 

It was with this mounting anxiety that he left his flat and headed for work, his assistant, Aiba Masaki waiting at the building entrance.

 

The drive to the company was silent, Masaki no doubt sensing the raggled state Sho was in, and Sho too anxious, too nauseous to make small talk as he usually did.

 

He ran through all the details in his head for what was probably the fifth time in an hour.

 

The meeting with Kitagawa was relocated from his office to the conference room with a large windows and view of the city.

 

The files were sent to Kitagawa’s representative ahead of time.

 

All other events and meetings were postponed until after the meeting with Kitagawa.

 

It was childish, but he’d decided to wear a brand new suit for the meeting, paying a hefty amount to get something that would hopefully make him come off as a professional.

 

The car came to a stop outside a coffee shop a little ways from the company building, effectively jerking Sho out of his thoughts. He blinked, watching as Masaki turned to ask him if he wanted his usual drink. Before he could answer however, something caught his eye. A garish pink banner was flapping in the breeze, in front of a shop across the street.

 

“Ah,” he started suddenly. Masaki nodded, a gesture to continue.

 

“That bakery down the street. We had an order placed to have it during the meeting with the morning client. I need you to pick that up as well.”

 

The man glanced from the coffee shop to said bakery nervously. Sho noticed and pursed his lips.

 

“Can you not do it within the time limit?” he demanded, rather than ask.

 

Masaki froze.

 

“U-uh, I can try?”

 

Sho’s mouth twitched under the man’s flustered gaze.

 

“Very well,” he sighed. “I will go in and get the coffee myself, just be sure to pick up the cake and be back at the car before I am.”

 

“Get something for yourself, too. My treat,” he adds on, feeling a little guilty.

 

The man nodded frantically and rushes off, long limbs flailing.

 

Sho let out another sigh and makes his way into the coffee shop at a much more refined pace.

 

It’s rather busy inside, he noted with some distaste. Much too loud for him to focus on his thoughts, let alone hear them.

 

Regardless, he made his way to the counter and gave his order. The man at the register blinked at him slowly and hums, reminding Sho of a sloth. It did nothing to soothe his already frayed nerves. He stood to the side to wait for his coffee, more than aware of how shaky his breath was.

 

He glanced out the windows of the coffeeshop to see if Masaki had returned yet, despite knowing it was impossible for someone to run that fast.

 

When his order number was called, he nearly collapsed with relief before rushing to grab it.

 

He carefully carried the cardboard cup out through the shop, careful not to spill any of the piping hot liquid on his hand.

 

He heard loud footsteps approaching rapidly from behind and tried to move to the side as quickly as he could given the immense crowd. He turned slightly to see if he was in the clear, and only saw a head of dark, immaculately styled hair before the man barreled straight into him.

 

Sho grunted at the sudden weight and moved to help the man right himself when he suddenly felt a sudden cold sensation all over his front. He slowly looked down to see his brand new suit, that he’d bought just for the meeting in twenty minutes, soaked thoroughly with the remains of what looked like one of those fancy blended drinks with copious amounts of whipped cream.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he whispered in horror.

 

“Oh, sorry! I should’ve been watching where I was going,” the man gave a short nod in apology and turned to grabs some napkins from the counter.

 

“Do you have any idea how much this costs?! This establishment’s annual paycheck would hardly cover it!”

 

Sho’s panic came off as immense arrogance, but he was too busy worrying about whether or not he could make himself look presentable again in time for the meeting with Kitagawa.

 

The man gave him a once over and has the audacity to _scoff_.

 

“If you spent as much on that as you’re implying you did, it’s a waste. I’ve seen suits exactly like that going for less than ten thousand yen at the department store,” he snarked, giving Sho a pitying pat on the shoulder before moving past him to leave the coffee shop.

 

Sho spluttered in disbelief.

 

“ _You-!_ ”

 

He spun around to give the mystery man a piece of his mind, but he was already gone, leaving behind the cheery chime of the bell hanging on the doorframe, and Sho’s front thoroughly soaked with coffee, milk, and whipped cream.

 

He stood still, ignoring the flustered employees around him, offering napkins and apologies through free drink vouchers.

 

Sho pulled out his phone and dials.

 

“S-sir? I have the cake, I’m heading back to the car right now!” Masaki sounded breathless, clearly running.

 

“Get me a fresh suit. From my usual shop.”

 

“W-what? What’s wrong with the one you-”

  
“ _NOW!_ ” he barked into the phone, hanging up without waiting for a response. The barista that had been mopping up near him yelped, nearly falling onto her bottom.

 

***

 

Sho thanked his lucky stars for being fortunate enough to have an assistant as amazing as Masaki.

 

The man had managed to get him a fresh suit in time for the meeting, as well as print extra copies of the necessary documents.  

 

He barely had any time to thank the man before running into the meeting, so he made a mental note to take him out to lunch or something of the like.

 

The meeting went fairly well; Kitagawa seemed to trust Sho’s decisions, much to the latter’s relief.

 

After seeing off Kitagawa to his car, he headed back to his office wearily, completely drained after his eventful morning.

 

Masaki was waiting there with his planner.

 

“You have a small break until the meeting with Yukimura-Uehara, at two. Would you like for me to grab you something to eat?”

 

Sho nodded, slumping into his chair gracelessly.

 

“Please get something for yourself too. I’ve been working you much too hard today,” he said apologetically, wide round eyes peering at Masaki.

 

The man just laughed.

 

“You’re a good boss, sir. I understand, so don’t worry too much over it.”

 

“I really do feel bad, though,” Sho sat up, expression earnest. “You’re already helping me with so much, and then I’m having you run errands. What can I do to make it easier for you?”

 

Masaki fidgeted, looking a little unsure. Sho leaned towards him, nearly falling out of his chair.

 

“W-well, the errands I don’t mind too much, actually. It’s when I need to find documents and legal files for you that I get a little- antsy, I guess? Maybe if I could get help with that,” Masaki finally admitted.

 

Sho leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

 

“That was asking quite a lot, wasn’t it? Hiring a personal paralegal would probably be the best way to go,” he said, more to himself than anything. Masaki perked up at that, however.

 

“I can update the website and mention we’re looking for candidates, sir! I like doing that, too!”

Sho laughed, mood lifting.

 

“Okay. Let’s do that after lunch, though. Since I have some time, how about we go out instead?”

 

Masaki nodded, smiling brightly, and the two of them headed back out to town for a much needed break.

 

***

 

Later that day, while Sho was in the meeting with the Yukimura-Uehara firm, Masaki set about creating a listing for the position on the firm website.

 

It was a rather quick process, as it was one of the few positions at the firm that didn’t require the applicants to have a law degree.

 

He hit ‘publish’ resolutely, the key making a loud clack in the empty room.

 

Sho walked in, tightly pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. Masaki closed his laptop and watched the man worriedly.

 

“Are you alright, sir?”

 

Sho sighed, setting down his papers and taking a seat.

 

“Yukimura-Uehara wants us to represent one of their senior attorneys in a lawsuit. Apparently he was involved in a case where a man was wrongfully convicted or murder and embezzlement and was sentenced to thirteen years. And now evidence of information being withheld has come out. It’s an incredibly tricky situation,” he murmured, already beginning to stress over how he’d compile all the information.

 

“U-uh, sir?” Masaki started tentatively. At Sho’s soft hum he continued.

 

“I updated the site to show we have a position open. Maybe having the personal paralegal would help you out in this case?”

 

Sho blinked, not having considered that.

 

“You’re right. Hopefully, we’ll find a good candidate soon, this is a heavy one,” he gave Masaki a tired smile. “Thank you. I’d be completely lost if it wasn’t for your kindness.”

 

“We should be getting applications within this week. Would you like to start conducting interviews by then?”

 

Sho nodded.

 

“We need the position filled as soon as possible. I really need all the help I can get with this case,” he admitted wearily.

 

Masaki couldn’t help but frown. It seemed like Sho was in for an incredible amount of stress with the upcoming case. He took a deep breath and straightened up.

 

He would find Sho a proper paralegal as soon as possible, to alleviate at least a bit of the burden.

 

***

 

The end of the week arrived much sooner than Masaki had anticipated, but with it came some wonderful news: they’d received about a dozen applicants for the position, several more than qualified. In fact, one had scheduled for the very first interview slot as soon as he’d gotten a call back.

 

And when he arrived, he’d generated quite the buzz among the office, what with his perfectly coiffed black hair, and strong features.

 

Masaki stared at the man in front of him, mouth agape.

 

“A-are you sure you have the right place?” he asked incredulously.

 

The man nods slowly.

 

“This _is_ the interview for the paralegal position, right? I’m Matsumoto Jun; I applied and got an email for it about a week ago?”

 

Masaki gaped for a moment more before recovering and leading him to the conference room.

 

“Sorry, I guess I just...didn’t expect you to look the way you do,” he offered lamely after an awkward beat of silence.

 

The man didn’t respond, just gave him a confused glance before looking towards the front again.

 

They entered the conference room quietly. Sho was already there; upon seeing the man his eyes grew wide and his mouth flopped open. He gaped for a split second before composing himself, bringing back the cool, collected demeanor that demanded he be taken seriously.

 

Masaki’s eyes flickered between the two, quickly picking up on how Jun seemed to be shocked upon seeing Sho, as well.

 

‘Well, he is rather young for a law firm head. He’s not exactly ugly, either,’ he reasoned.

 

Jun composed himself as well, though at a much slower rate than Sho. He carefully took a seat across from the man at the large table. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, faces carefully blank.

 

Sho broke his gaze first, looking down at the files layed out in front of him, despite having read through it thoroughly before the scheduled time for the interview.

 

“So, Matsumoto-san,” his voice broke part way, and he cleared his throat. “You’re here for the position of the paralegal?”

 

Jun nodded slowly, his eyes still boring into Sho’s forehead.

 

Sho went through the usual questions for the interview, and Jun answered them readily, completely unphased.

 

As the interview winded down, Masaki wondered when Sho would just hire Jun and move on. The man was clearly more than competent enough for the position.

 

“Your resume says you haven’t taken the bar exam,” Sho said bluntly. “It’s not necessarily a requirement for this position, but as I mentioned earlier, I would prefer someone with some experience or knowledge of the legal field.”

 

Jun stiffened slightly.

 

“I was a criminology major. I’ve also attended law school. l just haven’t been able to take the exam. Stuff got in the way,” he replied, jaw tensed, as if expecting Sho to laugh in his face.

 

“Is that something you’d want to do in the future?” Sho asked instead.

 

Jun blinked, taken aback by the surprisingly earnest expression on the man’s face.

 

“I-I would like to, yes. If I could,” he stammered.

 

Sho nodded.

 

“Well, I can’t promise anything soon, but if you perform to standard, down the line I can arrange your hours should you be interested in preparing for the exam during your time here.”

 

Jun just blinked again, mouth slightly open.

 

Sho just slid a contract across the table.

 

“Welcome to the team, Matsumoto-san. I look forward to working with you.”

 

Jun snapped his mouth shut, and a smug grin took over. He took the contract with a slight nod.

 

“Thank you, Sakurai-san, I won’t let you down,” his grin grew wider. “I’ll make sure you won’t regret hiring me.”

 

***

 

Contrary to Jun’s confident words, Sho found himself questioning his decision to take on the man as his personal paralegal very, _very_ quickly. The man was just as he had been back at their encounter at the coffee shop: unapologetically and infuriatingly smug.

 

He’d come in the next day ready to work and Sho had directed him to a set of boxes filled with various documents. The client’s firm had sent it over, not bothering to sort through it themselves, despite it being a case handled by own of their own.

 

“The gist of it is that there seems to be evidence hidden, and they need to make sure they have absolutely everything on their side. Look through and see if you find anything suspicious, alright? I’ll be getting in contact with the inspector that was assigned from the police department at the time and see if he remembers anything strange,” was what he had said.

 

“You mean he got too cocky, messed up and put an innocent man behind bars, and now that he’s paying for it, he wants us to help him. Got it,” Jun had responded without a beat, easily lifting up one of the boxes and carrying it over to the desk that had been brought in for him.

 

Sho had just sighed and went about his work, only to have Jun comment from the other side of the room.

 

“What kind of lawyer are you, Sakurai-san? The type that likes pricey suits?”

 

The jibe hadn’t flown over Sho’s head, and the wide grin on Jun’s face drove it further home.

 

Sho had flushed a bright red and mumbled an apology once Masaki was out of earshot, and Jun had readily accepted it, leading Sho to believe the jokes were done.

 

Except they weren’t done.

 

Nowhere near close to done.

 

If anything, Jun seemed to be only getting started, judging from the large grin he had on his face when he popped into Sho’s office the next afternoon.

 

“How expensive is the suit you’re wearing today, Sakurai-san?”

 

Thus started Jun’s daily teasing. Be it about Sho’s suits, or him fumbling over daily interactions, there was never something he didn’t find a way to pounce on and make Sho turn into a bright red, spluttering mess.

 

“I don’t know how much longer my heart can handle all this embarrassment, Aiba-kun,” Sho sighed.

 

Masaki stifled a laugh.

 

“Is he ever wrong, though, sir?”

 

“No,” Sho sighed. “That’s the most embarrassing part.”

 

***

 

Sho entered the firm slowly, exhausted. It had been a few months since they were tasked with representing Kai Shogo, the lawyer from Yukimura-Uehara. The process was slow, and they were starting to reach the day of the hearing. Everyone was stressed and overworked, but they continued to push through to find enough evidence to win the case.

 

Jun in particular had been great help. His eye for detail made it easy for him to pick out files that would have otherwise gone unnoticed, leaving them with the pile of binders set aside for filing evidence growing in thickness.

 

He knew everyone was starting to reach the end of their limits, so he’d given the order that they take a longer lunch break than usual to refuel before getting back into the gear of things.

 

What was supposed to be a relaxing lunch for himself as well had turned into him running into an older investor of the firm who seemed hellbent on having Sho marry into his family, be it any of his kids, or one of his nieces or nephews. An hour of Sho trying to finish his food while avoiding making any statements the old man could use as an agreement. He’d managed to escape back by feigning a phone call.

 

He slumped against the wall once he entered the elevator, and let out a pitiful whine.

 

“I hate this,” he mumbled.

 

“Hate what?”

 

Sho yelped, eyes flying open. They landed on Jun, who was standing at the other side of the elevator, the perfect picture of innocence.

 

“When did you get in?” he gasped.

 

Jun gave him a questioning look.

 

“I came back into the firm at the same time as you. We got in the elevator at the same time,” he said slowly.

 

Sho sagged against the wall once again as he processed the information.

 

“I’m so tired,” he moaned. “I don’t want to get married.”

 

“Is that what you hate?” Jun snickered. Sho nodded and gave him the basic rundown of his adventure of a lunch break.

 

Jun grimaced, sympathetic. It somehow made Sho feel worse.

 

“That’s weird. _Really_ weird,” Jun said, expression strange. He seemed a little unhappy, for some reason.

 

“It sure is. Make sure you date on your own terms, Matsumoto-san. Don’t let investors try to wrangle you into their crazy families,” Sho said, tone pathetic.

 

“I’ll remember that,” Jun laughed.

 

The elevator dinged, signaling they’d reached their floor. They walked out together, side by side.

 

“So...you’re not going to date his son? Or daughter?” Jun asked, eyes focused intently on his watch.

 

Sho shook his head.

 

“Not my type,” he admitted. “More into guys closer to my age, if you get what I mean.”

 

“Wait _how_ old are his kids?”

 

“Late fifties? Somewhere around there, I believe.”

 

Jun gaped at him before falling into a fit of giggles.

 

“You would attract the older crowd, Sakurai-san,” he said breathlessly.

 

Sho huffed.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You’re helpless. It makes you cute to some people.”

 

“I’m not cute!” Sho said incredulously.

 

Jun stayed silent, lips pressed tightly together to hold in his laughter.

 

Then he took a deep breath and gave Sho a dazzling smile.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sakurai-san,” he crooned before heading off to his desk, leaving Sho standing where he was, face a bright red.

 

_‘Did he just call me cute?’_

 

The thought had him turn an even deep red, and he hurriedly retreated to his office.

 

***

 

Sho sighed, tossing his planner to the side. It skidded across the desk before stopping halfway off the desk and teetering. He could vaguely see Masaki glance towards his direction through the frosted glass.

 

“Why him? The one that makes fun of me all the time!” he grumbles.

 

Matsumoto Jun had done nothing but be present for the worst in Sho, _all the time_ . Spilling his drink on him and watching him yell some nonsense about the price of his suit, Then showing up as his paralegal and being witness to Sho’s inability to talk to people outside of work. He was merciless in his teasing through and through, and paid no attention to Sho’s position in the company. In any other case, Sho go out of his way to _avoid_ someone that bore witness to so many of his failures.

 

_So why couldn’t he stop thinking about him?_

 

About his long lashes, his pale milky skin, how his suits seemed to be tailored to his lean frame. How he seemed to light up the room when he smiled, and how his snips had slowly gone from rude and crass to adorable.

 

How he was clearly talented and intelligent beyond his peers, but seemed to think otherwise. And how despite his constant teasing he’d quickly become one of Sho’s most trusted, valuable partners in the firm, always performing to the highest level, leaving no stone unturned.

 

_Did he… perhaps?_

 

From his peripheral he sees Masaki slide a piece of paper under the door before going back to his work. He gets up from his chair to go pick it up. He opens it to see a simple phrase scrawled in Masaki’s handwriting.

 

‘You like him!’

 

Sho lets out a strangled noise, face turning red.

 

“Aiba-kun! I don’t pay you to make fun of me!” he whined.

 

“I’m just telling the truth, sir!” was Masaki’s cheery reply.

 

Jun popped his head in, expression bright.

 

“Are we making fun of him again?” he whispered eagerly.

 

“Will you two stop already?!”

 

Sho definitely wasn’t whining like a child.

 

Definitely not.

 

***

 

It was another day of pouring through records in Sakurai firm, this time through financial records. The two men that were bent on sentencing Sho’s client had opened several bank accounts throughout Asia.

 

While it was suspicious behavior, the only way they would be able to prove it had anything to do with the case was if the numbers somewhere matched up with the amount that had been embezzled from the company.

 

There were a ridiculous amount of files this time around, so Sho had called for any paralegals in the firm that weren’t working on anything pressing to come and assist them. He’d assigned Jun as point person, as he was the next most informed with the case.

 

It was proceeding smoothly enough. Masaki had disclosed to Sho that Jun was worried the other paralegals wouldn’t take him seriously due to him not even having attempted to take the bar exam yet, but Sho was confident he’d hired a team more reasonable than that.

 

“Financial records are the _worst_. The numbers all just blend together after few hours,” Jun complained.

 

Sho nodded in agreement, and let out an enormous yawn as he reached for another stack.

 

A paralegal hurried over, and reached for the stack.

 

“I can take that, if you’d like, Sakurai-san. Someone from the precinct is on the line for you.”

 

Sho gave her a grateful smile before hurrying back to his desk to take the call.

 

Jun watched anxiously, worried that with Sho out of earshot and sight, the team would turn on him and take over. However, nothing happened.

 

He made eye contact with one, an Ikuta Toma from the family law department, who gave him an exhausted smile before handing him a file.

 

“This is an account in Sapporo. It’s not the exact amount that was embezzled, but it’s pretty close? I’ve had a lot of cases where they’ll take off ten thousand yen or so to throw off the algorithms.”

 

Jun accepted the file gratefully.

 

“Thanks-” he’s cut off by a man in an ill-fitting suit and way too much gel in his hair sauntering in like he owned the place.

 

Jun and Toma watched quietly, never having seen the man before. Masaki, however, stands up with an audible sigh.

 

“Hello, Kanie-san. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

“I’m here to see if you’re performing to standard. You’re representing me after all,” the man said quietly.

 

Jun gave Toma a questioning glance, who just shrugged. Someone from behind leaned in and whispered to them.

 

“Kanie Mitsugu. He handles most of the money related cases over at Yukimura-Uehara. We’re not representing him, but he likes to make everything about himself.”

 

A despondent expression falls over Toma’s face and his slumps in his seat, as if waiting for hell to break loose.

 

Jun turned back to face the man, and his confusion must’ve been apparent, as the man singled him out and came ambling over.

 

“You. Where did you go to school? Me? I went to Harvard,” he shoved aside some files to perch on the table, not caring that the papers went scattering to the floor.

 

“Uhh, Soka?” Jun said tentatively. He had a bad feeling about the man.

 

“Oh, cool! I went there too!” Toma whispered excitedly. Jun shot him an amused smile, which didn’t sit well with Kanie.

 

“And your scores for the bar? Not too high, I presume, since you’re a paralegal of all things, but there is a standard, you know.”

 

Jun’s smile fell immediately, as did Toma’s. A tensed silence fell over the room, everyone watching the lawyer but not knowing whether it was safe to cut in.

 

“Oh, uh. I...haven’t taken the exam yet,” he said, shifting uncomfortably.

 

He regretted answering immediately, seeing the vile expression coming over Kanie Mitsugu’s large face. From the corner of his eye, he saw Toma stand up quietly and walk away, and offhandedly wondered if he was escaping, and that he couldn’t find himself to blame the coworker.

 

“Haven’t even taken the bar exam?! And I’m expected to be alright with you working on this case? It’s a sham that you were hired in the first place, and now the image of my firm is in your incapable hands! Unbelievable, I-”

 

At some point Jun muted out the rest of the conversation, simply staring down at his lap silently. All he could hear was his breathing, heavy and shaky, and his heartbeat, rapid and thundering, ringing in his ears. He prayed to whatever high being was up there for someone to help him, to get him away from the man showering him with spittle and insults.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder if his coworkers agreed with the horrible man, that he was way underqualified for the position and had no right to be in a firm as prestigious as Sakurai Group.

 

He was brought out of his stupor by some clamoring to his left, and Toma suddenly reappearing by his side and pulling him out of his seat and to a corner of the room, far away from the man. He looked at the man questioningly, but Toma just shook his head and wrapped a supporting arm across his shoulders.

 

Jun looked back at Kanie, who looked ready to march right over, sliding off his perch on Jun’s desk, but something else caught his eye before his could give into the gut desire of just running out of the room, and firm.

 

Sho was standing at the door to his office, expression dark and terrifying. He looked like he was barely holding it together, and Jun was hit with the sudden thought that if he had to face someone with that level of energy in the courtroom he’d lose all composure immediately.

 

“Kanie! My office, now!” Sho bellowed, storming back in without waiting for the man.

 

The man followed silently, clearly never having seen the young director act in that way before.

 

Sho slammed the door shut when the man walked in, leaving Masaki, Jun, and the other paralegals at the firm staring in shock.

 

“ _Who do you think you are?!_ You think you can waltz into _my_ firm, start ordering around _my_ paralegals, and treat them like that, when the reason Kai, _your_ coworker is in the situation he’s in because _you_ don’t know how to file information properly?!”

 

Sho’s voice easily pierced through the wood of the door, leaving everyone outside his office hearing everything.

 

“Well, I-”

 

“You have _a lot_ of nerve, thinking you can come in here and act the way you do. Did you think that just because Yukimura-san ignores you, _I’m_ going to do the same? That I’ll just stand back and let you bumble around like you own the place? I have half the mind to call her up and tell her the firm can go find a new partner if it means my employees never having to deal with someone like you again,” Sho’s yelling had ceased, but now he sounded livid.

 

Jun found himself actually worrying for Kanie Mitsugu. It seemed likely that the man would be meeting his end in there.

 

“So if Sakurai-san ends up murdering Kanie, we’re helping him hide the body, right?” a paralegal from the financial department whispered jokingly.

 

It broke the tension among the employees and they all snickered as quietly as they could.

 

There were a couple more minutes of harsh whispers that Jun couldn’t entire interpret before the door opened again, and Kanie came shuffling out, head down. Sho followed at a much more dignified pace, expression still thunderous.

 

“Yukimura-san willing be hearing from me, but regardless, make sure you never step foot in my firm again. Have a nice day, Kanie-san.”

 

Sho didn’t bother seeing the man off; he simply gestured for his staff to continue working before disappearing into his office.

 

They all stood still for a pause, eyes flickering from their boss’s office to the lawyer standing awkwardly at the doorway to their workspace. Then slowly, one by one, they went back to work silently, save for the occasional whispering as they compared data. It was as if Kanie had never come in.

 

The said man stood where he was, clearly dreading going back and having to face his boss after the stunt he pulled. Jun sniffed lightly before turning to face him and levelling him with the harshest glare he could muster. Kanie yelped and scurried off, leaving behind rightfully smug Jun and his coworkers breaking out into loud laughs.

 

“Hey.”

 

Jun blinked in confusion and turned to see one of the head attorneys at the firm. He was also team leader for the paralegals, and someone Jun worked with frequently.

 

Jun straightened up, eyeing the man curiously.

 

“I think it’s fair to say I speak for everyone on the team,” the man started awkwardly. “But you’re incredibly talented and hardworking. You know what you’re doing and you’re good at it. We don’t care that you haven’t taken the bar. Doesn’t make you any less of a paralegal.”

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and sniffed before slowly stepping back and going back to his office. Jun watched him, unsure of what it meant. Was this really the general consensus, or just the opinion of the supervisor?

 

“He’s right, you know. We’re not snobby like the kids over at Yukimura-Uehara,” someone piped up from a corner of the room. A chorus of “yeah”s followed the statement.

 

“Besides, didn’t you say you wanted to be a lawyer?  Maybe you can be the one to jail his ass when the time comes. That’ll show him,” chimed in another voice.

 

“Thanks, guys. That means a lot.”

 

Jun glanced at the frosted glass windows that covered the wall between Sho’s office and theirs. He watched the slim figure of his boss move away from the window and further into the office, and smiled.

 

***

 

Sho peered through the frosted glass as best as he could. Jun was at his desk, sorting through a thick stack of files with a look of intense concentration on his pretty face. He suddenly glanced up, towards the office. Sho felt his face heat up, and he quickly moved away from the glass, hoping he hadn’t been noticed.

 

He heard Jun say something the Masaki, and then the two of them laugh loudly. He can’t help the childish pout that takes over his lips; he felt left out, despite having been the one to decide to not join them out in the front.

 

Sho moved back to the glass to peer out again, only to see Jun looking straight at him, a knowing grin on his face. He stepped back with a squeak, and quickly retreated to his desk, pretending to be busy with some emails.

 

A knock sounded on his door a mere moment later, much to his dismay.

 

“Come in,” he said, resigned to his fate of being teased mercilessly. Jun entered the room, that same infuriatingly adorable grin on his face.

 

“You could’ve just joined us if you felt left out,” he teased, setting down a single file that he’d parsed out from the gargantuous stack outside.  


When Sho remained quiet and looked pointedly at his computer, Jun’s smile vanished slightly.

 

“We weren’t talking about you or anything like that,” he said, hesitantly. He suddenly seemed worried that he’d honestly hurt Sho’s feelings.

 

It only made Sho flush a deeper red, which in turn made Jun stifle a laugh.

 

“Who would’ve thought the high and mighty Sakurai Sho would be as self conscious as the rest of us,” Jun cooed, though not unkindly.

 

“I can hardly imagine someone like you being self conscious,” Sho retorted.

 

Jun cocked his head slightly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Y-you’re you,” Sho mumbled. “You’re practically perfect.”

 

Jun blinked, jaw dropping. He certainly hadn’t expected a response like that. Maybe a snipe about his constant teasing, but definitely not that. He felt his face begin to heat up.

 

“I’m far from perfect, Sakurai-san. But thank you… I think,” he said stiltedly. Then he straightened up.

 

“Thank you, for earlier. With the lawyer from Yukimura-Uehara. He was-” Jun cut himself off, trying to find the right word.

 

“A complete ass?”

 

Jun stared at Sho wide eyed, not having expected a word like that to come out of his boss’s mouth. Sho met his gaze and shrugged unapologetically, leading them both to burst out laughing.

 

“It’s really nothing,” Sho said once he’d calmed down. “You all work very hard and deserve to be here. I was furious when Toma came into my office and told me what was going on. I wasn’t about to let him talk to anyone on my team like that and get away with it.”

 

“Is he always… like that?”

 

“Unfortunately. The problem with Yukimura-san is that she’s so focused on the image of the firm based on the number of cases won and money brought it, that she doesn’t really care much about what Kanie does or says until she feels like he’s challenging her authority.”

 

“And you care more about how we present ourselves as a law firm,” Jun said resolutely.

 

“Exactly. Yes, a high success rate, and financial security is important, but we need to look respectable as well. I would rather have a lawyer with a lower success rate that’s a decent person and knows how to treat people properly than one with a high success rate that thinks attending a foreign university propels him above everyone else.”

 

Jun watched Sho carefully, a soft smile on his face.

 

“They were right,” he said gently. “You’re a really good boss.”

 

Sho turned a bright red at that. He cleared his throat and turned back to his computer.

 

“What’d you find?” he changed the subject rather abruptly.

 

“This was hidden all the way in the back of one of the older cabinets that held bank records. Someone tried to hide evidence from your client,” Jun paused, expression turning bitter. “It’s DNA evidence.”

 

Sho sat up, eyes wide.

 

“Whose DNA?” he demanded. Jun nodded towards the file, and Sho pulled it towards himself, opening it and skimming through.

 

“That man trying to accuse your client of misdemeanor. He must’ve been really confident no one would ever find this, if he was going to go as far as to dig up the case right before the window closed,” Jun muttered.

 

Sho nodded slowly, gears turning in his head.

 

“I was thinking that we should turn this in, to the detective? It would do us, and the client, good if we had them on our side at this point,” Jun continued. He watched Sho carefully for his response.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Go ahead and do that, will you? I have a call I need to make.” Sho stood up, grabbing his phone and dialing as he made his way out of the office.

 

He paused at the doorway, and turned to face Jun once again.

 

“You did really great, Matsumoto-san. You’ve pretty much closed the case for us. Thank you.” He winced at how robotic he sounded, despite being pretty sincere.

 

It seemed that he had nothing to worry about, however, as Jun gave him a bright, eager smile, eyes curving into half moons. He bowed giddily.

 

“Thank you, Sakurai-san. I told you I wouldn’t let you down.”

 

Ah, there it was. That smug demeanor that was equal parts endearing and infuriating.

 

Sho felt a more genuine smile spread across his own features.

 

“So you did. You’ve certainly lived up to your word, Matsumoto-san.”

 

***

 

With Jun’s extraordinary find, the case was solved rather quickly. Masaki had been incredibly excited, bounding around the office and congratulating everyone.

 

“We should have go get lunch or dinner together! Let’s celebrate!”

 

However, almost immediately after he’d received a phone call from his boyfriend, Kazunari. The renowned recluse had actually wanted to go outside for what seemed like the first time in years.

 

Sho laughed, sharing a knowing look with Jun. The two of them practically knew the man, given the constant stories Masaki had shared during those long hours spent pouring through box after box of files.

 

“Matsumoto-san, why don’t you pick? It’s your find that helped close this case, after all,” he offered.

 

Jun perked up at that.

 

“I know a place that has really great nabe.”

 

Sho gestured towards the door.

 

“Lead the way, then.”

 

The restaurant was decently filled, but they were seated relatively quickly.

 

Jun gave the menu a cursory glance, clearly already knowing what he wanted.

 

“I haven’t been here before. Why don’t you pick for the two of us?” Sho asked, mentally patting himself on the back for managing to come of casual.

 

Jun ordered a special of the restaurant, one filled to the brim with various meats and seafoods.

 

They set about eating immediately, ladling generous, piping hot servings into their bowls.

“You said you majored in criminology. Your grades are impeccable, why didn’t you go straight into law school? I’m sure you could’ve gotten more than decent scholarships to cover the fees,” Sho ventured after some mindless small talk.

 

He ladled another serving of nabe into Jun’s bowl, taking care to give him a bigger portion of the various meats.

 

Jun accepted it with a whispered thank you, and took a sip of the broth to prepare himself. Sho simply watched him, his expression carefully blank.

 

“There was some stuff that put me off from law for a while,” he finally said vaguely, hoping it would be enough.

 

Sho watched him for another beat before something akin to understanding lit his eyes.

 

“Some unsavory lawyers at your internship?” he asked lightly, finally dropping his gaze away from Jun to give himself another portion.

 

Jun absentmindedly noted that despite eating with great gusto, the man ate a lot slower than he’d assumed. From Masaki’s various tall tales of how Sho was practically a vacuum when it came to food, he’d imagined the man eating at an almost disgusting rate.

 

“Something like that,” he kept it vague, not sure where the conversation was headed.

 

“You saw someone just like from Yukimura-Uehara,” Sho started conversationally once he’d devoured about half his bowl.”Kanie. He’s arrogant and disgusting and treats his paralegals like trash. When the director came in to ask us for help, I was worried he was the one we’d have to help.”

 

Jun kept silent, body tensed.

 

Sho sighed and gave him a soft smile.

 

“Look, I _get it._ Becoming disillusioned to something you love because someone higher up is openly corrupt and getting away with it? It happens to a lot of people. Some people change for the worse and start participating in that sort of corruption and some decide that it’s not the right path for them.” Sho leaned forward to meet Jun’s eyes. “And _some people_ decide to stay and change things for the better.”

 

Jun looked away. He didn’t want to think about the sudden hope that had embedded itself into his heart.

 

“I’m not trying to pressure you in anyway. I think you’re a fantastic paralegal and if you want to stay where you are, that’s fine by me. But I think you have a lot of potential, Matsumoto-san. I think you can work your way up and keep a hold on people like Kanie. All this is a very long winded way for me to say, if you’d like, I can arrange for you to be able to properly prepare for the bar while still working here. You deserve it.”

 

Sho leaned back and continued eating as though he hadn’t just given Jun a speech that sent his heart soaring with the hope of fulfilling his dreams.

 

Jun stared down at his half eaten serving, contemplating.

 

“I’d like that,” he said, finally, voice shaky.

 

He looked up and gave Sho a tentative smile, who returned it readily.

 

***

 

In the end, Jun had decided to cut down his hours at the firm to mostly off days, as Sho wasn’t handling any particularly big cases at the moment, and none of his other lawyers suddenly need an extra hand. Whenever he popped by the office, he looked exhausted, with the constant hint of dark circles standing out on his pale face, but he looked happy, and excited.

 

And relieved, like an immense weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He even gave Sho a bright smile whenever they made eye contact during those incredibly short meetings.

 

While Sho was happy that Jun was finally pursuing his dreams becoming a lawyer himself, he hadn’t expected the sudden emptiness that would fall over the office now that the younger man wasn’t there at all hours of the day.

 

He found himself constantly glancing up to see if Jun would somehow magically be in the office when it was clearly time for him to be in class, much to Masaki’s amusement.

 

He found himself missing the constant jibes and teasing remarks.

 

Missing coming in every morning to an incredibly grumpy, sleepy Jun who wouldn’t speak to anyone until he finished his coffee.

 

Jun who performed every task with intense concentration, and left no page unturned.

 

He liked the new Jun that would give him cute smiles that sent his eyes curving into half moons, and eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones, and had a slight bounce to his step whenever he walked anywhere.

 

He liked Jun.

 

And missed him.

 

It was with that sudden realization and accompanying dismay that he would trudge to the office every morning, wanting to see the pretty, charming, and talented paralegal but knowing he wouldn’t be there.

 

This had become Sho’s new routine for the past few months. He’d go into the office, and on days Jun was scheduled to come in, he’d pace his office nervously, only to just watch from there as the man did the work he was assigned.

 

Masaki would gesture for him to join them, reminiscent from when they were all working on the Yukimura-Uehara case together, but he’d decline every time. He’d see Jun send him questioning glances every now and then, but nothing ever came of it.

 

Masaki confronted him on a particularly slow day. Jun wasn’t due to come in, and the office was rather empty, most of the lawyers in the firm handling cases that required them to travel for a bit.

 

“Can I be blunt for a moment, sir?” at Sho’s nod he continued. “What are you being such a coward for? Jun clearly likes you, you should at least talk to him instead of watching from your office like that.”

 

Sho sighed and rubbed his mouth.

 

“I don’t know what to say to him,” he admitted. “I can handle it when we’re focused on work, but outside of that I just start second guessing everything and clam up.”

 

Masaki looked like he wanted to say something, but he simply sighed.

 

“Do you like him?” he asked after a pause. Sho nodded, silent.

 

“I know you think you can’t, but you should do something. Both of you like each other, and if you keep avoiding things he’ll try to move on. And you’ll regret it a lot.” he lightly patted Sho on the shoulder and headed back to the desk to gather his things.

 

“Don’t stay here too late, Sakurai-kun. You should get home and rest,” he called out, heading for the doors.

 

Sho waved, a small smile on his face. When Masaki disappeared from site, the smile dropped, and he slumped back in his chair with a deep sigh.

 

He stared at his computer screen, eyes idly following the bubbles that were his screensaver.

 

Eventually the screen went black, though at that point he’d zoned out enough to not notice.

 

He sat there, thinking about what Masaki had said to him. How Jun going off and finding someone was very much a possibility, given the man’s personality and looks.

 

_‘I probably should talk to him… I wouldn’t know what to say, though. How could I confess to him after that nightmare of a first meeting?’_

 

Sho blinked and let out a groan, burying his face in his hands.

 

“That didn’t sound too good. Are you okay?”

 

“Great. Now I’m hearing things,” Sho muttered.

 

“... What? Sakurai-san, are you okay? You know, this is why Masaki keeps telling you to go home on time. All this lack of sleep really isn’t good for you.”

 

Sho’s head snaps up, eyes slightly bleary. When his vision finally adjusts, they blow open wide.

 

“What are you doing here?” he yelped, springing up from his seat.

 

Jun, in all his glory, waved, a lazy smile on his face. He looked more tired than usual, the dark circles more pronounced and his hair much more simply styled. He’d forgone his usual contacts as well, opting for a pair of simple black frames.

 

“I was kind of on the verge of pulling an all nighter at that library a few blocks away, so I thought I’d take a break and drop by. I figured you’d still be here,” he said simply.

 

Sho nodded absentmindedly before his mind caught up.

 

“But it’s after hours,” he said dumbly. Jun nodded slowly, eyes assessing Sho carefully.

 

“And you said you figured I’d be here?” he repeated.

 

Jun nodded again.

 

“You really need to get some rest, Sakurai-san. I’ve never seen you this slow on the uptake,” he joked, though his smile was a little strained.

 

Sho sighed shakily, feeling his heart rate start to calm a little. There was the Jun he was used to, teasing him for his neverending awkwardness outside the field.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Matsumoto-san. You seem like you’re doing well,” he said, a genuine smile starting to spread across his face.

 

Jun brightened at that, expression relaxing.

 

“I feel great,” he admitted. “I’m obviously a little stressed about the bar, but I feel ready enough? I feel like I can do this.”

 

“That’s wonderful! I know you’ll do fantastic,” Sho said earnestly, eyes meeting Jun’s.

 

They stared at each other for a beat, the air changing around them.

 

“Thanks,” Jun breathed, as though he was afraid the moment would be broken if he spoke any louder.

 

Sho simply nodded, taking in the man’s features now that they were finally in the same room and he wasn’t hiding behind that ridiculous frosted glass.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Jun’s face froze, and Sho felt a bubble of panic begin to form.

 

“Did I say that out loud?” At Jun’s lack of response, he froze and sank back into his chair, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Sakurai-san-” Jun was cut off my Sho’s groan.

 

“I’m really sorry. This is so bad.”

 

“Well, I-”

 

“Please just ignore what I said, you must feel so uncomfortable.”

 

“Sakurai-san, I m-”

 

“God, this is the _worst_. You’ve been studying so hard, and this is what you get on your one break.”

 

“ _Sho-san!_ Just let me _talk_ , please,” Jun finally managed to cut in, exasperated.

 

Sho blinked at him. Jun had never called him by his first name before.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

Jun sighed and shook his head, a wry smile on his face.

 

“I was going to say I missed you too,” he said, smile widening when Sho gaped at him comically.

 

“Really?” Sho winced when his voice cracked, but it got Jun laughing and relaxing, so he found himself not minding too much.

 

“Yeah, really.” Jun walked further in and took a seat at one of the couches, and gestured for Sho to move closer.

 

He did, scooting towards the couch on his rolling chair. It was an incredibly awkward procession, and Jun started snickering.

 

“You’re mess outside of law, aren’t you?” he teased.

 

Sho couldn’t help the pout that formed.

 

“I told you I really only talk to lawyers,” he whined.

 

Jun’s expression softened at that. He took Sho in, an accomplished, slightly intimidating director of a prestigious law firm that turned into an awkward, bumbling mess the moment he was taken out of his zone at work.

 

“I know,” his voice was gentle.

 

Sho gave him a tight smile, mouth trembling slightly.

 

Jun sighed, and he beckoned for Sho to join him on the couch. The man complied willingly, though his movements were rather stiff. At Jun’s soft snort, he burst out laughing.

 

“ _I_ _know_ , I know I move like an old man, okay? You’ve told me more than enough times,” he managed to squeeze out through a bout of nervous laughter.

 

“You’re really nervous, huh?” Jun asked instead.

 

Sho’s laughter died down into a sad sigh.

 

“That obvious?”

 

“Kind of, yeah,” Jun ran a cool hand through Sho’s hair, mussing up the soft layers. “It’s cute, though. You not knowing how to talk to people.”

 

Sho just sighed.

 

“Isn’t it pathetic, though? I mean, here I am, in my thirties. I’ve been involved in the legal world since I was a kid, I work with people all the time, and when I need to say anything to someone that doesn’t involve work, I...do that. I yelled at you about _a suit_ the first time I met you, for crying out loud.”

 

“Looking back at it, I think it was pretty obvious you were stressed about something,” Jun said, huffing slightly. “It was kind of funny too. That was a _really_ ugly suit. And you apologized for it, anyway, so it’s fine. I’m not one to hold grudges.”

 

He continued to run his fingers through Sho’s hair, the locks slowly becoming more and more unruly, but it served to relax the man well enough.

 

Sho slowly melted into the couch, bodying slumping to the side until he was leaning against Jun.

 

“Your hands are cold,” he mumbled absentmindedly.

 

Jun chuckled.

 

“I should’ve recorded this. Does Masaki know what you’re like when you don’t sleep?”

 

Sho hummed lightly.

 

“Not really. I always make sure to let him go home on time.”

 

“But _you_ never go home on time?”

 

“I get distracted by work. And I don’t really like leaving tasks undone, so I end up just staying back a lot.”

 

“I’ll have to check in on you more often then,” Jun murmured, mostly to himself.

 

“You should,” Sho said resolutely. “Study here instead, I don’t mind.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. You can do it at your desk or in my office. Whatever you want.”

 

Jun stayed quiet for a moment.

 

“It’s kind of funny how you start talking so much more when you haven’t had any sleep,” he said, rearranging Sho so the man had his head resting against his shoulder.

 

“But yeah, ok. I’ll start studying here more often. It’s pretty quiet here most of the time anyway.”

 

Sho shifted to make eye contact with Jun, and gave him a bright smile.

 

Jun sighed fondly and ruffled his hair one last time before standing up, pulling the older man up with him.

 

“All right, let’s get you home.”

 

***

 

Jun managed to get Sho home safe before heading off for his own, and the night ended on a positive note.

 

When Masaki came by the next morning to pick him up, Sho entered the car with a giddy smile on his face.

 

“Good morning,” he said dreamily. Masaki peered at him cautiously through the rearview mirror.

 

“Good morning?”

 

“Yes, it’s a really good morning isn’t it?”

 

Masaki swung his head around at that, expression disbelieving.

 

He stared at Sho, as if waiting for something to happen, but Sho simply smiled at him, beyond giddy.

 

He slowly turned back to face the front and started the car. The drive to the firm was silent, Masaki giving Sho brief glances through the rearview mirror every now and then.

 

When they reached the office, Sho practically floated out and into the building, even humming a little, leaving a slightly unsettled Masaki behind.

 

He greeted his employees happily on his way to his office, leaving everyone slightly confused, and worried, but charmed nonetheless.

 

He entered his office and closed the door softly before turning to look at the couch. It almost felt like a dream, what had happened last night. If it hadn’t been for Jun’s sweet message wishing him a good night he would’ve been convinced he’d imagined it all.

 

He sighed happily and turned again to move to his desk, only to come to a sudden stop. Someone was already there, comfortably set up.

 

“Matsumoto-san!” he chirped happily. “Good morning!”

 

All he got in return was a grunt in acknowledgement and his smile faded a bit.

 

Jun looked up and noticed, and bit his lip guiltily.

 

“Sorry, I just haven’t had my coffee yet,” he said as softly as he could muster.

 

It worked, as Sho’s smile returned, even brighter than before.

 

“I understand. Do you want my to bring you coffee? We stopped at the bakery again, I could bring you a sandwich or something too.”

 

He bounded off again, not waiting for a response, leaving Jun sitting at the desk, processing things at a much slower pace due to the early hour.

 

When he returned with said drink and food, Jun had put away most of his belongings, save for one thick textbook and a notebook. Another chair had been brought in as well.

 

He gave Sho a small smile, reaching out eagerly for the coffee, which Sho readily handed over.

 

He rolled sideways to make room for Sho and the extra chair. Sho settled down with him at the desk and got to work, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence.

 

When Masaki popped his head in several hours later, to ask if either of them wanted lunch, he was greeted with the sight of them pressed together on the couch, bent over Jun’s textbook. Sho was explaining something, finger tracing a block of text, and back pressed against Jun’s chest. Jun was intently focused, his arms wrapped around Sho’s waist, peering over the man’s shoulder at the textbook. He’d hum in understanding or interject with a question every now and then, which Sho would answer readily

 

Masaki quietly closed the door and retreated to his desk with a smile.

 

He’d leave them be for a little longer, before turning them loose to the likes of Toma, and the other employees that had a small betting ring running.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear yoru_no_hikaru. I had a little trouble getting through this exchange, and at the end of it all I can't help but feel you deserve something a lot better. I'm very sorry if this didn't meet your expectations, I did my best and this was the end result. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!


End file.
